Horrible Memories
by penguinlover93
Summary: Haruhi is staying with her cousin. The host club comes to and Haruhi tells them what has happened so far in her cousins life. Might have romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Knock Knock_

"Hello?" A girl said while opening the door. Then she yelled back into the house "Haruhi it's for you."

"Ok I'll be right there." Haruhi yelled back. When the girl turned back around she saw a particular french host looking at her with his host smile on.

"Hello princess I am..." He started but didn't finish because he was interupted.

"Um save the act i know who you are. Move aside buster and don't even think about growing mushrooms on my property." Then she pushed him aside. She looked at the rest of the group and said "Hello I am Yuki Martin. You must be Kyoya, Mori,Hani, Koaru, Hikaru, and Tamaki of the famous host club. Its nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Yuki. Your uncle has said many things about you." Kyoya said.

"I have a question how do you know who we are?" Koaru asked

"And what does he mean by uncle?" Hikaru finished.

"Oh right sorry. Come in it must be hot I mean we are in Arizona right?" Yuki invited them in. "Oh and don't worry I'll explain everything when you guys settle in. Oh before i forget Kyoya how long will you be staying?"

"I'm going to finish my last year of high school and going to go to college as well if you don't mind if I stay that long. And I assume that Haruhi will be staying with you to finish high school and college as well?" kyoya asked.

"Yes you are correct. she will be studying to become a lawyer and when she finishes college she will be working for my company." Yuki said and when she did everyone froze even Kyoya.

"You have a company and how old are you?" Hani asked.

"I am 16. And yes I own a company. Its actually the 2nd highest company in the country and the 6th highest in the world. I thought my Uncle would have mentioned that to you Kyoya." Yuki said then Haruhi was coming down.

"Hey Yuki i moved everything into your room everthing is set up for them." Haruhi said and when she reached the bottom of the stairs she was squeezed to death by Hani.

"Haruhi I missed you." Hani said while squeezing tighter.

"I missed you too Hani-sempai. Now can you let go I need to breath." Haruhi said.

"Oh sorry Haruhi." he siad while letting go but when he let go she was squeezed into another embrace.

"Oh Haruhi did you miss your daddy. I bet you did." He said answering the question for her. Then the next thing he knew he was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"You didn't even give her time to breath Tamaki and she was turning purple so I did what I had to do. And I know people have told you this before she is not your Daughter and she only has a dad and it is not you." Yuki said viciously.

"How did you know and how did you know I grew mushrooms in a corner when I am upset?" Tamaki whimpered.

"I have my ways." she replied. "Now I take you to your rooms grab your bags."

While they headed upstairs Koaru asked "So how do you guys know eachother?"

"Well we're cousins." Yuki replied. Everyone had shocked faces when she said that.

"What? How? You don't look alike." Hikaru decided to say

"Haruhi care to explain I need to go in my office to get something." Yuki said and started to head towards her office.

"So I know we don't look alike but we are definetly cousins. Shes Japanese too. She actually looks more it than the rest of her family. She has two sisters Alice and Kayla. she also has a brother named Jacob. her dad in Filapean and her... my aunt is Japanese." When Haruhi had said the last part they heard a crash come from Yuki's office. "Man she broke it again." she said and the host looked at her with confused looks. "Wait hear guys." she told them and she walked to the office and closed the door.

They heard talking and then they heard Yuki yell "I told you not to say anything that describes that woman in this household." then they heard more talking and Haruhi came out.

"Sorry about that guys. Lets just drop the subject." Then Yuki came out with puffy red eyes from crying and something in her hands.

"Haruhi is she ok." Koaru whispered to Haruhi.

"Yeah just don't ask what happened." she whispered back.

"Yuki are you ok?" Hani asked and Haruhi mentally face palmed.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied

"Don't lie." Hani said.

" I said i was fine please don't... just don't ask." she said. After they continued walking a little more. "Um I'm sorry Hani i didn't meant to be harsh. We just don't talk about my,my..." she tried to say but was on the verge of tears.

"It's ok. We don't talk about my aunt." when she said that they noticed Emily's fist ball up. "Or as Yuki calls her, her mother." with that Emily stumbled against the wall with everyone watching her. She was trying to open the door next to her. With tears running down her face. She finally opened the door. Haruhi rushed over too a big showed Emily in a training room. She was in front of A punching bag. Tears stillstreaming down her face. Then she looked at the punching bag and then started punching furiously. It started to breaking and she wasn't even punching the bag for 2 minutes within the 3rd minutes it broke. Everyone looked at her in amazement. Hani and Mori couldn't even do that. When it broke she fell to the floor crying and then she started clench her chest where heart is. She looked at Haruhi and nodded her head. Haruhi flipped a switch and opened a plastic container and pressed a redbutton. At that moment water started to fill the room Yuki was looked atHaruhi with horror.

"Haruhi what are you doing!" Hani shouted.

She looked at them with tears in her eyes "Look." was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host club.**

**Previously on Horrible Memories**

Haruhi flipped a switch and opened a plastic container and pressed a red button. At that moment water started to fill the room. Everyone looked at Haruhi with horror. 'How could she do that?'

"Haruhi what are you doing!" Koaru shouted. She looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"Look." is all she said.

**Chapter 2**

When they looked back Yuki was sitting under the water with her eyes closed and not moving. They thought she was unconscious because she was so still and pale. But then she opened her eyes and looked at Haruhi and smiled then nodded her head. Haruhi pressed the red button again but this time it drained the water. When the water was gone she got up and put a new punching bag and hung it where the old one was. That surprised them to. She came out and Haruhi handed her a towel.

"Sorry you had to see that I get um…. violent when people mention her." Yuki said with a frown. "OK I'll show you to your rooms." She said with a smile. As they continued to walk down the halls the host club looked at Haruhi with questioning looks. She mouthed 'tell you later' to them. Then they stopped in front of a set of double doors. "Um Hikaru and Koaru you'll be sharing a room." She gave them a package. "This has your house key and a map of the house. I circled some things that I thought you guys would like." Yuki explained. They looked at the map before heading to the door.

"Wait you have a cat walk and a design room?" They asked together.

"Yeah my company runs fashion, martial arts, hospitals, schools for people that can't afford to go to regular schools with the right education, lawyer offices, bakeries and my favorite I sponsor singers. That's why Haruhi is here in the states and the reason why she's going to work for me I already reserved a spot for her in my company for when she graduates from law school but that's only if she gets good grades in high school and graduates from law school with high grades. And Haruhi says I should ask you if you want to join the company when you graduate and I know that you guys have your own companies to run but think about the offer." She said to the Host Club. "And before I show the others I want to know how long you guys are staying." she asked the twins. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Do mind if we stay here until we finish college?" Hikaru asked.

"And we'll ask our parents about the company and get back to you later." Koaru finished.

"Yep that's OK just let me know your answer for the company 'kay?" Yuki asked.

"Thanks." Said then closed the door.

"Ok. Let's go." Yuki said.

"Emily?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes Kyoya?" Yuki answered.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Oh you don't know I thought you knew I mean I don't call you sempai do I? Anyways I'm 16 years old. I'll be 17…..soon." Yuki explained.

"Wait your 16 and you live alone and own a company?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Yuki replied.

"How?" Hani asked.

"Don't want to talk about it." Yuki said waving them off.

"Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai this is your room. How long will you be staying?" Yuki asked.

"I am staying for college. And do you mind if I am able to go work for your company with the bakery and martial arts industries. Whichever you have available." Hani said.

"Sure I'll reserve you a spot in both and you can choose when you come out of college. But what about your family's dojo?" Yuki asked.

"Well I have a younger brother that wants to run the family business instead of me. He doesn't really get along with me but I still love him and I want him to be happy so I guess he can have the family business. I just have to tell my parents." Hani said with a sad smile. Then Mori patted him on the head and gave him a small but encouraging smile. "Your right Takashi." Hani said smiling brightly.

"OK Hani-sempai. And Mori-sempai I'm guessing that you're going to stay with Hani-sempai." Yuki guessed.

"Uhn. I have a little brother too." Mori said.

"Ok here is your House key and I circled the garden, bakery, and the dojo." Yuki explained.

"Yu-Chan you have a bakery?" Hani asked surprised.

"Yeah I bake all different cakes and the dojo I can do kendo, judo, karate. And I grew the whole garden by myself." Yuki said. "By the way hurry and unpack I making dinner." After that the rest of the host club kept walking. "Tamaki you will be staying here and I didn't know what to circle for you so here's your map and key and this is your room. And Kyoya this is your room and here is your key and map. I circled a spare office I have and how long will you be staying and can you tell me how long the idiot is staying." She said pointing towards Tamaki.

"I assume he will be staying for college and he might ask you to work at your company for the school industries his grandmother will most likely run the business until she has passed and then it will be passed to his father and Tamaki will have to wait for a while until it is his turn to run the company. And I will be staying for college and I might be attending your company as well but then again I might not only time will tell now if you excuse me I have to unpack." Kyoya said then left into his room.

'Hmmmmmmm I wonder where Haruhi went. She must have gone into the bedroom better head to the room and have a "talk" with her.' Yuki thought to herself.

When she got to her room she saw Haruhi sitting on her bed holding a picture of her dad. "Hey Haruhi I'm thinking of going to Disney Land in California next week and I don't want to go by myself. Soo you're coming too. You can invite your friends if you want." Yuki suggested.

"OK I'll ask them." Haruhi said still looking at the picture of her dad.

"Look Haruhi I know you didn't want to come so soon after your father's death but I promised him that I would look after you if he ever did pass." Yuki said and sat by Haruhi.

"No it's not that I didn't want to come it's just I miss him." Haruhi said letting tears escape from her eyes.

"I know I miss him to and you know what I arranged for a grave to be put here in memory of him. It's going to be right next to Aunt Kotoko's." Yuki said and hugged her cousin. "And you know you're going to have to tell your friend's sooner or later and I suggest sooner how about before dinner in the family room." Yuki suggested.

"Fine." Haruhi gave in.

"Good now hug me back I haven't given you a proper hug in 2 months." Yuki complained.

When Haruhi hugged back a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Yuki said breaking the hug.

"When is dinner?" Koaru asked.

"We're hungry." Hikaru complained. Just then a swift sound was heard and two smacks were heard also.

"Don't be rude to the hostess you two doppelgangers!" Tamaki yelled.

"Tamaki no hitting in the house." Yuki scolded. That sent Tamaki to the corner. "And I said no growing mushrooms." Yuki said and smacked Tamaki on the head but not hard enough to hurt.

"Please I'm sorry." Tamaki cried rubbing his head and covering up. Then Yuki had a flash back.

"No I'm sorry I did say no hitting didn't I." Yuki said while a shadow was covering her face Tamaki thought he saw tears dripping down her face. "Anyways Haruhi show them to the family room and I'll start dinner. When you've finished come help me ok." Yuki said guiding everyone down stairs.

"Um.. Yuki I noticed that you don't have any servants why is that?" Koaru asked.

"What's the need for them when you can do it your-self. I mean you have arms and legs if you don't use them then why do you have them so what's the use of having servants and maids?" Yuki asked them. "Anyways I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Well she's different from most people." Tamaki said.

"Yeah that's what I love about her she sees the light in everyone. Well mostly everyone. Anyways that's how I became what I am today she taught me how to fight for what I believe in and I did and so did she. I got into Ouran and she became a successful company owning career woman and she finished college at 14. My dad said that before I was born my mom would do everything for her. Yuki looked up to her even though she's only a year older. Then I came and my dad said that Yuki thought of me as a little sister when my mom was at work Yuki would stay home with me and play with and feed me and do everything with me. When my mom died I promised to myself that I would become what my mom was and Yuki helped me with that dream. If we didn't have a lot of money at the time she would sneak her allowances give them to us. Anything like that. She promised me that she would be my mother even though she knows she can't replace my mom she hasn't broken that promise. And know she's the only real family I have left that I love." Haruhi said with a smile and a tear running down her face remembering the time Yuki had promised her that.

"Haru-chan what do you mean only real family that you love left? Don't you love Ranka-san." Hani asked.

"No it's not that I don't love him it's just that he passed a while ago." Haruhi whispered the last part.

"What? What do mean he passed a while ago? Why didn't you tell us?!" Hikaru screamed.

"Hikaru." Koaru pleaded.

"No why didn't you tell us?" Hikaru asked again.

"Please Hikaru understand." Haruhi asked.

"Fine. But Kyoya you look just as surprised as we do didn't you know that he had died?" Hikaru asked.

"As a matter of fact I didn't. All I heard about was that he was ill." Kyoya said.

"Well that's because I didn't want you to know yet. It was too soon but then Yuki called and said she was coming to get me and get ready to leave because apparently one of my neighbors told her and I was being convicted of my home so I told you guys I was leaving packed all my stuff and left." Haruhi explained.

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you Haruhi." Tamaki said.

"It's ok sempai I have Yuki after all don't I. And that reminds me we're going to Disney land do you guys want to come we're leaving in a couple of days." Haruhi asked.

"Sure we'll go." Koaru and Hikaru said.

"Us too." Hani said.

"Ok." Tamaki said.

'Somehow I thought his reaction would be a lot more out of control.' Haruhi said to herself.

"I guess I'll go I have to make sure if anyone misbehaves or gets lost." Kyoya said.

'And Kyoya sounds like a mother.' Haruhi thought and sweat dropped. Then the house phone rang

"I got it Yuki!" Haruhi yelled. "Hello? Oh hi Aunt Karen. Um well I haven't come to visit because…" Just then Yuki came into the family room and marched over to Haruhi and took the phone with a death glare.

**Ha ha another cliffy. Yeah sorry about that I totally didn't plan that it just was running on and on and on I had to stop it anyways don't forget to Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club.**

**Previously on Horrible Memories**

"Its ok sempai I have Yuki after all don't I. And that reminds me we're going to Disney land do you guys want to come we're leaving in a couple of days." Haruhi asked.

"Sure we'll go." Koaru and Hikaru said.

"Us too." Hani said.

"Ok." Tamaki said.

'Somehow I thought his reaction would be a lot more out of control.' Haruhi said to herself.

"I guess I'll go I have to make sure if anyone misbehaves or gets lost." Kyoya said.

'And Kyoya sounds like a mother.' Haruhi thought and sweat dropped. Then the house phone rang

"I got it Yuki!" Haruhi yelled. "Hello? Oh hi Aunt Karen. Um well I haven't come to visit because…" Just then Yuki came into the family room and marched over to Haruhi and took the phone with a death glare.

**Chapter 3**

"How dare you call my house phone if you call again I will send the police to arrest you for what you've done. Got it!" Then she crushed the phone in her hands, dropped it on the floor, stomped on it, and chopped it with her knife that she 'happened' to have in her hands and then looked up with a smile on her face. "Sorry you had to see me like that again." She apologized then she turned to Haruhi "Do you mind go getting another phone from somewhere I have to go and boil my hand to get that woman's voice out of my head." Yuki said and she turned to leave.

"Um.. was she kidding about boiling her hand?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know Aunt Karen never calls." Haruhi said. Then they heard a scream come from the kitchen. They all rushed to see what the matter was and they stopped dead in their tracks to see Yuki holding her hand above a pot with water in it. She looked over and saw them and tried to smile but couldn't.

"Gosh I really hate that woman." She said while sobbing still holding her hand. Haruhi rushed over to tend to her cousins wound.

"Yuki why would you do something like this. You're not going emo on me are you?" Haruhi said trying to enlighten the mood. Yuki laughed.

"No I would never hurt myself for pleasure. It's just that woman hasn't called in three years since that day not even to say sorry and once she does she asks why you haven't come to see her. She know why you haven't come to see her loud and clear. I can't stand it anymore." Yuki cried completely forgetting that the host club was there watching the scene and completely confused about what's happening to their best friends cousin. "You know she always said before I went to bed 'I love you' she's a liar she never loved me she loved the 'not as talented as you' ones, the 'your better than them' ones she only wanted the fame, the awards, and the money. She never loved me she used me as a prop as a toy as a game piece to get what she wanted." Yuki sobbed until she finally found herself on the floor on her knees holding her stomach as she cried. Haruhi bent down and hugged her cousin.

" Shhhh. Yuki its ok, it's ok. Don't talk like that I'm still here." Haruhi whispered to her cousin. The host club was still in shock from what they just witnessed even though they saw the girl in front of them knock down a punching bag. After a few more minutes Yuki stopped crying and got up and started to walk away.

"Oh and Haruhi I'll be in the music room so you know what to do and could you please finish dinner tonight just call me when it's time and guys you can go explore around the house but if you see something don't touch especially if it's in a small black box." Yuki said and then left the family room.

"Ok you heard what she said you can go explore I'll be in the Kitchen making dinner." Haruhi said and was the next one to leave the room.

"OK. Takashi lets go to the bakery then the garden then the dojo." Hani said.

"Uhn." Mori said.

"I'm just going to explore randomly. Care to join me Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Why not." Kyoya said and then left with Tamaki.

"Is it me or is the Boss acting like… not the Boss?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"You're right I wonder what happened." Koaru agreed.

"Hey lets go check out the cat walk and the design room." Hikaru suggested.

"OK." Koaru agreed. As they were walking Koaru heard music. "Hey Hikaru can you hear that?"

"Hear what I can't hear a thing." Hikaru replied. Then Koaru couldn't hear anything.

"I must be hearing things." Koaru said while shaking his head.

"Hey don't worry you must just be jet lagged." Hikaru said.

"Yeah you're probably right." Koaru agreed.

"You just want to head to the room?" Hikaru suggested.

"Nah I'll just go splash water in my face I'll catch up to ok." Koaru reassured his brother.

"OK." Then Hikaru continued walking.

When his brother was out of sight Koaru could hear the music again. He headed towards it.

**In the music room**

"Ok Yuki Concentrate just play and relax." Yuki said to herself.

She closed her eyes and she felt her hand glide across the strings. Then someone was approaching the door.

As Koaru got closer and closer to the music he recognized the sound. It was the sound of the koto. A traditional Japanese harp. When he was little his mother would have traditional tea ceremonies. He and his brother had to be seated by their grandmother and during these ceremonies she would play the koto. Hikaru thought it was lame but Koaru was secretly fascinated by the instrument so simple can make beautiful music. When his brother wasn't looking over in his direction he would watch his grandmother play. So when he saw Yuki play it he remembered how much he liked to watch people play it so instead of going to meet his brother he sat there watching her. 10 minutes past and he felt someone watching he chose to ignore it then he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around and saw Haruhi.

"Koaru what are you doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Um… nothing." Koaru said.

"It's ok I like to listen too. One time when my mother died she played my mom's favorite song that was the last time she played in public now she doesn't like anyone to hear her play. It calms her down now. Let's go before she sees us or hears us." Haruhi said

"OK." Koaru said a little disappointed.

"Well actually it's time for dinner. I'll go get everyone else and when I get everyone you can tell her it's time for dinner but in the mean time you can stay and watch her." Haruhi said.

"Ok." Koaru said perking up. Haruhi giggled at his enthusiasm. Then she got up and headed towards the way everyone else went. Koaru just continued listening to Yuki play. A few minutes later the music stopped. Koaru heard footsteps coming towards the door so he got up and pretended to knock on the door so that it looked like he wasn't listening.

"What are you doing here Koaru?" Yuki asked.

"I came to get you for dinner. It's time to eat." Koaru lied.

"Ok." Yuki said. After Yuki closed the door and locked it behind her they walked to the kitchen. When they got there they saw everyone there waiting to be served. After Yuki served everyone, except for Haruhi who forbid her cousin from serving her, they started to eat.

"So are you going to go to Disney with us?" Yuki asked.

"Yep." They all said except for Kyoya who just nodded his head.

"Ok but there's been a slight change in plans. Instead of going in a couple of days we're going to go tomorrow." Yuki said. "Is that alright with you guys?"

"Yeah we don't have anything going on all week and that goes for all of us." The twins said for the group.

"Great after dinner you're going to have to pack your stuff okay. We're only going for two days because the weekend is coming to an end and I have stuff to do for the company. And technically I am your guardian so I'm going to have to go with you to enroll you in school except for Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai." Yuki said.

"Yuki are you sure that you want to go tomorrow?" Haruhi asked in a worried tone witch got the guys confused.

"Yes." Yuki said. And while Haruhi and Yuki were talking about whether they should go tomorrow or not Kyoya was looking up Yuki.

"Um Yuki is it your birthday tomorrow?" Kyoya asked. Yuki looked surprised at his sudden question but nodded her head anyways.

"How did you know?" Yuki asked a bit warily.

"It says right here." Kyoya said and showed her. After Yuki read it she got so mad that steam was coming out of her ears.

"Haruhi give me the phone please." Yuki said trying to calm herself down. Haruhi handed her the phone but was a bit scared about what her cousin was doing. Yuki dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Yes this is your boss Yuki Martin may I ask why my personal information is up on the internet when I specifically told you not to put anything in the internet." Yuki said into the phone. "What do you mean you put nothing on there? There is information on there about me! Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Yes thank you."

"What was all that about? It's just your birthday." Hikaru said.

"No I have no birthday. If you don't mind I'll be upstairs in my office." Yuki said then left. Once she was gone the guys gave her another questioning look.

"Not saying. But do you guys want to see what she does when she's upset?" Haruhi asked then led them upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club.**

**Previously on Horrible Memories**

"What was all that about? It's just your birthday." Hikaru said.

"No I have no birthday. If you don't mind I'll be upstairs in my office." Yuki said then left. Once she was gone the guys gave her another questioning look.

"Not saying. But do you guys want to see what she does when she's upset?" Haruhi asked then led them upstairs.

**Chapter 4**

While they were walking to Yuki's Office they talked about Disney land.

"So why doesn't Yu-Chan like to talk about her birthday?" Hani asked.

"I told you I'm not telling." Haruhi said sternly. But then she made the mistake of looking at her sempai. "I'm not telling you but I'll tell you we don't celebrate her birthday or talk about her mother anymore."

"What do you mean anymore?" Koaru asked.

"Well of course there was a time when we used to almost get along with her but now we don't. Maybe if you ever meet her you'll know why." Haruhi said stating that she didn't want to talk about it again. "And we usually don't go to Disney on her birthday either."

"Why not?" The twins asked.

"Because that's the day her family goes. They use the money from her birthday to go to Disney." Haruhi said with a sad tone.

"Well that's not very nice." Hani said.

"Yeah she's kind of lonely. She doesn't get a lot of company. All her friends are somewhere else in the world. They keep in touch but they don't visit. She spent so much time trying to prove to her mom that she was worth something, but she didn't really need to she should have known that, that she didn't make friends in college or high school." Haruhi explained.

"Wait why would she need to prove herself?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi covered her mouth.

"Nope I said too much. Now come on you have to be quiet it will mess up her concentration if you make too much noise." Haruhi whispered. When they were all quiet they tip toed, except for Kyoya, towards the office door when they got to the door they all peeked in. What they saw amazed them. The room was filled with paper cranes.

"Hey Yuki how many did you make this time." Haruhi said and walked in and everyone sweat dropped.

'She told us to be quiet but then she just walks strait in the room and talks to her.' everyone thought to themselves.

"Wait she made all of these?" Twins asked.

"Yep I just made these." Yuki said. "Oh and by the way I made about 3000."

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor except for Haruhi's because she already knew her cousin was capable of doing this.

"Wow nice job." Haruhi said. "You ready?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep I just need to pack these up." Yuki said.

"Um excuse me but ready for what?" Tamaki asked.

"You can come if you want to but if you do it's going to be a surprise." Yuki explained brightly.

"Um sure we'll go. I guess let's go men." Tamaki ordered.

"Yes sir." Everyone except for Kyoya and Mori said. Mori just saluted. And they started to walk down the hall.

"Haruhi do they always do that?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah they don't even ask if we need help." Haruhi said.

"Hey guys!" Yuki shouted. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yes Yu-Chan?" Hani asked.

"Can you guys help?" Yuki asked.

"Nope." The twins said.

"Um Koaru, Hikaru you better help." Haruhi whispered to the twins.

"Why should we." Hikaru said.

"It's not our stuff." Koaru said.

"OK don't say I didn't warn you." Haruhi said. Then she looked at Yuki and shook her head.

"OK let me rephrase what I said you. Help or you're dead." Yuki said with a creepy smile she was even creepier than the shadow king himself. The twins were shaking when she said that.

"Ok." They said together.

"That's better now does anyone else not want to help?" Yuki said with a dark presence surrounding her. Everyone shook their heads and started packing the cranes in plastic bags.

**After done packing:**

"OK now let's load this into the car." Yuki said.

"Ah. But we're so tired." The twins complained.

"You barely did anything you only filled up one bag. And that wasn't even each. You literally filled up one bag together." Yuki said. "And if everyone carries down 2 bags we don't have to make a second trip now get up." With that the twins got up (by force) and helped carry down the bags and they all got into Yuki's limo and drove to their destination. When they were pulling up they all saw an ally way filled with people with patched up clothes and dirty hands and faces. Some people didn't even have shoes.

"Um Yu-Chan are we in the right place?" Hani asked.

"Yep now get out and help get the bags please." Yuki ordered.

"Ahh. Not again." The twins started to complain again.

"Excuse me?" Yuki said and turned to face them.

"Nothing." The twins said shaking. Once all the bags were taken out of the car Yuki asked the driver if he would wait for them.

"Haruhi you know what to do can you show them I'll be over there with the other kids. Hani-sempai and Koaru do you mind coming?" Yuki asked.

"Nope." Hani said but then Mori looked down at him.

"Don't worry Mori-sempai he's going to be okay." Yuki assured him. But he still didn't relax.

"Don't worry Takashi I'll be alright I'll call you if I need help OK?" Hani said to him. With that the three of them walked away. Mori stared off at them leaving.

"Don't worry they're with Yuki and even if they weren't these people here wouldn't do anything. Mostly because they don't have the energy and mostly because they're nice people." An old lady told them.

"And your name is?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't worry. Yuki will tell you if you mention me." The old lady told her.

"Ok then here." Haruhi said handing the old woman a crane. Then the lady laughed.

"Oh I don't live here this isn't my home I am actually very wealthy but don't look the part." With that the old lady departed them and left the ally.

"Ok. By the way Haruhi what are we doing here?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you when we got here. Every Wednesday we come to this ally and give out cranes. Each crane is $2.00 and these people can deposit them at this "bank" she has and they can exchange it for money. In case people make their own cranes and try to steal money she has this stamp and it changes each time we come and it expires if you don't use it by a certain date so yeah. And she has money to give away so she doesn't go bankrupt." Haruhi said.

"That's very kind of her." Tamaki said.

"Yeah that's part of why I love her." Haruhi said.

"What's the other part?" Hikaru asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Haruhi said. With that they walked and handed out the paper cranes to people.

**With Yuki:**

They kept walking until they came up to three little kinds huddled together but one was lying down and looked pale. Then Yuki went up to them and tapped the little girls shoulder.

"No you can't have her. She's not dead." The little girl cried.

"Ahh. But I wanted to take her home with me and put her away forever." Yuki said with a joking voice. The little girl turned around and faced her and gave her a big bear hug.

"Yuki I thought you weren't going to come today." The little girl said.

"What? Now C.C. you disappoint me when have I ever done that I was just running late and I brought some friends with me. But before I introduce them to you I have a present." Yuki said.

"Yay I want to see the present!" the little girl known as C.C. screamed.

"Ok. But first you have to close your eyes." Yuki said and C.C. closed her eyes and Yuki pulled out a small Jewelry box. "Ok now open them." She ordered the little girl and she opened them gasped.

"It's really pretty. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said giving her a big hug. Yuki chuckled.

"Yep but that wasn't all open the box." Yuki told her. The little girl did what she was told and opened the box. When she opened it she saw a locket. She looked at Yuki questioning if she should open it. Yuki nodded her head and she opened the locket. What she saw inside made tears come out of her eyes. She hugged Yuki again but this time with more love.

"Best gift ever." The little girl whispered. The locket had a picture of her mom and dad together, her older brother and sister together and in the middle was a picture of her.

"You're welcome." Yuki said and hugged her back. Hani and Koaru were confused but they smiled at what Yuki did for the little girl. "Oh these are my friend Koaru and Hani. But I call him Hani-sempai. And guys this is my best friend C.C. and her brother Matthew and the eldest is Anna." After she introduced them she went over to the boy looking at a girl. "Hey Matt is everything ok is her fever going down?" Yuki asked as she bent down next to the brother and sister.

"Yeah, but not by much. Ever since mom and dad passed she wasn't acting like herself I didn't know it would be this bad." The little boy said sadly.

"Yeah, I know. But guess what I have it's a present from Shinji and i have a present from me too." Yuki said.

"Really? I thought Shinji didn't remember me?" Matthew said.

"What? Shinji is your BFFL. How could you think that?" Yuki said teasingly. But Matthew just looked up at her with sad eyes. That's when the Host Club showed up. She heard Tamaki asking all types of questions but Yuki just ignored him. "Look I know he hasn't talked to you since your house burnt down. But it's not his fault." Yuki assured the little boy.

"OK I guess I believe you. But I have three questions. Who are they? What is he doing? And where are my presents?" Matthew asked looking at Tamaki but also looking for his presents.

"Oh them. This is Hani, and Koaru. You already know my cousin. And the rest are Mori, I call him Mori-sempai, Kyoya, Hikaru, Koaru's twin, and that is Tamaki the weird." Yuki said. The last part sent Tamaki to the corner. "Tamaki stop you're freaking people out. And here is your present from Shinji and here is your present from me. Now go show your presents to my friends and your sister while I talk to your other sister." Yuki ordered and he walked away as Yuki scooted over to the ill girl in front of her and pulled her head into lap. "It's OK Anna. It's going to be alright." She whispered to the girl in front of her.

"Thanks for everything Yuki." She finally said.

"Shhh. Your welcome but you need to rest." Yuki said. The girl closed her eyes and fell asleep as Yuki watched over her.

**With the Host Club:**

"Umm who are they Hani?" C.C. asked the oldest of the group.

"Those are my other friends C.C.-chan." Hani said.

"You look funny." She said to Tamaki. He was shocked but didn't go to his corner.

"C.C. be nice." Matthew said coming up to the group.

"It's alright Matthew he's used to it." Haruhi told him. Then Tamaki started going on and on about how people should treat one another.

"Ok then. I agree with Yuki he is weird." Matthew said. And the twins started laughing.

"Guys shut up." They heard Yuki whisper to them. They looked at her and saw the girl sleeping.

"Oh no is she still sick?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah it's been two weeks now." Matthew said not looking at them.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi said.

"It's ok. C.C. just thinks we're playing though so don't tell her." Matthew said.

"Got it." Haruhi said. Then C.C. came up to them.

"Hey Matt look what Yuki gave me." She said showing off her necklace.

"Oh yeah look what she gave me." Matthew said showing off his toy car.

"Can I play with it?" C.C. looked with amazement.

"Nope it's mine." Matthew said.

"Awww but I want to play with it." She whined.

"Nope." He said. And they continued arguing about it and the others lookedat them and watched them fight and smiled.

'They have strength.' Haruhi thought.


End file.
